Could it Be?
by Pira
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts! She likes Harry, but Harry thinks she is working for Voldemort, and she's also a way more advanced witch than even Hermione! Please R/R!
1. Prologue

*~*Could it Be?*~*

*~*Prologue--The Dream*~*

*~*by Pira*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or the HP settings or anything like that. The only things I own are Gamadri Elanion, Almalia Ferinthrup, Henedra, and Sinisine Alvar. So don't sue me, please! I got no $$$!

It was a cold, rainy night on number four, Privett Drive. Harry Potter was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep because of the pitter-patter of rain on the windows. He suddenly sat up abruptly. He began to think of Henedra, a Muggle girl who had just moved into the Dursleys' neighborhood, and the girl he liked. She was one of extremely few Muggles, or maybe the only one, who was kind to Harry. Even the ones at his old school had mistreated him because of Dudley. Then he lay back down to think about his love some more.

She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair fell in waves to the middle of her back, and framed her oval face and pointed chin. Freckles were scattered lightly throughout her smooth, pale skin, and her hands always rested beside her slim figure and accented curves. Sixteen, she was. Just like Harry himself.

Thinking of her made him finally fall asleep, where he drifted into a strange, yet not uncommonly so, dream. In it, a beautiful young woman who looked about Harry's age was sitting in a chair facing a horrid figure.

It was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Wizard, and his body, recreated in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, had become more powerful and more realistic. Hate had given him grey hairs among the black he once had, and he had developed pupils in the midst of the glowing redness of his eyes. His hands, once a chalky white, were now given the color of a caucasian man; the color was stolen from his victims.

The girl sitting opposite him reminded Harry strongly of Henedra. Her hair was blonde, and fell to her hips, where it curled ever so slightly at the ends. She, too, had a slim figure and pale skin, but her nose was pointy, and her chin was beautifully rounded. Harry thought she must have been Voldemort's creation, for she looked too perfect to actually be real.

Lord Voldemort was pacing the floor of what seemed to be a small cottage. His hands were toying with each other nervously, and his chest was moving up and down quickly, as if he were breathless. "Gamadri," he said in an icy, chilling voice. "If I have taught you anything it is to not let me down."

"I know, Master," she replied, her voice small and mouse-like. "I won't let you down. I know exactly what you want, and I intend to get it for you."

"What do I want?" he said, raising his voice and adding greed into the tone.

"You want the boy, Master. Harry Potter."

"That is correct, milady. And do you know what will happen if you fail?"

"You will take away my gift, Master."

Voldemort looked at the pale girl in front of him. "I gave you beauty beyond anyone else in the universe, for this sole purpose. You will go to Hogwarts and seduce him. Then I will use you to bring him to me. Do not ask how," he said, seeing her open her mouth. "I have my ways. Now go, and do not fail lest you want to pay the price."

"Yes, Master," the girl he called Gamadri replied, bowing. Then he waved his hand, and she disappeared.


	2. Hogwarts Express

****

Author's note: Please, please, please review this after you read it! I don't mind criticism, constructive or otherwise, but please please PLEASE review it!

****

*~*Chapter 1--Hogwarts Express*~*

On the morning of September 13, Harry was driving (yes, he has a driver's license now) himself and Uncle Vernon to the Kings Cross Station where the Hogwarts Express was located. As he pulled up to the drop-off area, he spotted Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger scanning the crowd.

He got out. "Ron! Hermione!" he shouted, and waved.

They smiled, seeing him, and rushed over. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Hermione as she threw her arms around him. They hugged each other tight, like best friends should.

Then Harry turned to Ron. "Hey, how's it going with you?" he asked.

"Everything's okay at my place. Dad got me a new owl because I cleaned the whole house while they were gone. Here she is. Isn't she a beauty?" he said, beaming. He held up a cage that contained a tawny brown owl with her head under her wing.

"Wow, she is a pretty one," Harry replied. "What's her name?"

"Well, er, I haven't really thought of a name for her yet. I was kinda thinking Footsock, to go with Hedwig, but I decided it would be kind of degrading to have an owl named Footsock, and even more so to be an owl named Footsock."

"Hmmmm. Who are your favorite musicians?" Harry asked.

"Well, I like Andrew Kea and Dennis Kavan and Zilpharis Greer and--"

"Wait. What was that last one?"

"Zilpharis Greer?"

"Yeah. Zilpharis would be a great name for an owl! Don't you think so, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Well, I don't know. I guess so," Hermione responded, sounding very unsure.

"Ron, what do you think? About naming your owl Zilpharis?" he asked.

"I think that's a great name for an owl! Truly, you are a genius, Harry!" Ron replied, excited.

"Hey, Harry, are you just gonna stand there all day instead of getting your stuff and getting out of my face for a year or am I gonna have to take you home and put up with you while you're supposed to be at school?" came Uncle Vernon's angry voice from the car.

"Oh, oops," said Harry. "Hang on a sec, guys, I gotta get my stuff out of my uncle's car. Be right back!" He ran over to the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a trunk, a cauldron, and everything else he'd need for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Bye, Uncle Vernon!" he called, knowing he would only get a grunt in reply. Then the three sixth-years walked through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters together.

The train was still there, and they got on and went to the back.

"Phew!" Harry exclaimed as he plopped his stuff down and collapsed on the nearest seat.

"Phew what?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"That trunk is heavy!" Harry exclaimed. "And it's not just that! It's my cauldron and my wand and my books and everything! Jeez!" Suddenly, as if the man were right there in the train with them, Harry heard Lord Voldemort's voice.

"Harry Potter," it said, chilling Harry to the bone. "I have awaited long for you, and I now know that you are out of my reach forever."

The boy knew his enemy was lying. "You can't fool me, Voldemort," Harry replied, causing Ron and Hermione to stop their conversation about Hogsmeade and stare at him. "I saw you and . . . . Gamadri or whatever the heck her name is. You are planning to have her seduce me and lead me straight to you."

"How could you know about that?" Voldemort asked, his once calm voice now containing a quiver of nervousness.

"I have my ways. And anyway, you can be assured that if I see anyone named Gamadri or resembling the girl I saw with you, I will sure steer clear of her."

"Hmmm. You are a clever boy, Harry," the Dark Master said, changing tactics completely. "You would be great beside me. You obviously have great powers, or you would not have been able to defeat me twice, and escape from me four times. Please do not take what I am saying lightly. I'm serious."

"Really, now, I thought you were Voldemort!" Harry retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up and listen to me, you little--" He stopped, took a deep breath, and attempted to regain his composure. "Harry, think of your parents."

"How dare you even _think_ to mention my parents after what you did to them?" Harry shouted through clenched teeth.

"Harry, Harry. Calm down. Would they want you to go on hating for the rest of your life? Would they want your soul to be hardened by bitterness?" Voldemort asked, his voice milky smooth.

"Would they want me to befriend and assist the wizard who killed them?" Harry asked angrily.

Voldemort sighed audibly. "Well, there you have a point. Look, all will be explained to you in time. I'm not as bad as you think. All I want to do is rid the world of Muggles. Don't you want to get rid of those Muggles you live with?"

"Who wouldn't want to get rid of them? But not all Muggles are like them!" he protested, thinking of Henedra. "Some are kind and caring, not to mention beautiful! Why, my own best friend is Muggle-born! Do you think I would want to get rid of her? Just because some wizard thinks that magic folk are better than non-magic or Muggle-born? You got the wrong guy. Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Well, I'll let you think it over. Don't forget: either you join me or you die." Then he left, as sure as if he had walked out the door, he left.

Harry looked breathlessly at Hermione and Ron, who were staring at him and looking very concerned. "What was that, Harry?" whispered Hermione. "You were talking to the ceiling."

"Couldn't you hear it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Hear what?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Vol--You-Know-Who! He was talking to me!"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other nervously. "Harry, are you sure it was, you know, him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean, who else could it be?"

"I dunno, Harry. It sounds awful fishy to me. You hearing a voice no one else could hear--wait a minute! Hermione, do you remember the static sound we heard while Harry was talking?"

"Yeah. . . . . Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, the truth coming through to her at last. "Harry, he was speaking Parseltongue, and that's why we couldn't hear it!"

"Oh. Okay, I didn't think of that."

It was at this moment that the door to their car opened, and in walked a beautiful redhead. "Is this the Hogwarts Express?" she asked, her voice hinting at Scottish ancestry.

"Uh, um, yeah?" Ron mumbled, clearly awed by this beauty.

She giggled. "I am Almalia Ferinthrup. I just got transferred from Beauxbatons because I moved to England. What are your names?"

"Ongwishley," Ron muttered, his voice cracking.

"Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that, sorry."

"I'm Won Reasley."

"Oh. Very nice to meet you, Won."

Hermione giggled. "His name's Ron Weasley. He's feeling a bit tired right now; think he had one too many butterbeers at the Leaky Cauldron this morning.

"I'm Harry. Very nice to meet you, Almalia."

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure."

"And the same to all of you," she replied. "I'm hoping I'm caught up in all my studies. It's been a while and I've heard they don't teach the same material that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang teach. I've attended both, and, personally, I preferred Beauxbatons."

"Hm." Harry wasn't really interested in what she was saying, but Ron seemed to be hanging on to her every word. She frowned at him.

"Are you okay? For some reason, I don't think this is your--how shall I put this?--normal everyday behavior," Almalia remarked.

"Hehehe," Harry chuckled, embarrassed. "Um, no, this isn't his everyday behavior," he said as he stretched and purposefully elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Ron yelped.

"Oh, sorry, old boy!" Harry said fakely.

"So how many years were you at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was at Durmstrang for two years and Beauxbatons for three. This is my sixth year of wizarding school," she replied, glancing at her perfectly manicured nails.

"What material did you cover while you were there?" Hermione was eager to prove that she was better than any student from another school.

"Oh, just the basics: curses, potions, antidotes, plants, animagi, transfiguring rabbits into kittens, the works. I am a registered Animagus, you know. They make certain. . . . exceptions for excelling underage wizards and witches."

Hermione was taken aback by this shocking news. "Um, what do you transform into?" she asked awkwardly.

"Allow me to demonstrate," the other girl said, grinning wickedly. She pulled a wand out from inside her robes and transformed herself. Into a rather large lioness.

"Um, Harry," Ron swallowed nervously. "I, uh, think we should move or something. She looks dangerous like that. See her tail swinging to and fro like that? Well, on a large cat, that's not a good sign."

Almalia the lioness lunged. Ron and Hermione dove out of the way, only to see her pin Harry to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, a lump rising in her throat.

The big cat laughed a chilling laugh. "Do you actually think I'd do anything that could actually hurt him or something? No!" She turned back to face Harry, and licked his face with her long cat tongue.

"Stop it!" Ron cried out. _He_ wanted to be the one she was licking, not Harry.

"Why?" she asked.

"Be-because, um, we're almost to Hogwarts! Yeah, and, um, we need to make sure our stuff is ready!" Ron replied.

"Ron, our stuff _is_ ready. It's not going to do anything in the next fifteen minutes unless we do something to it," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

He shot her an angry look, which clearly said that he didn't like Harry being the center of attention. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. He clenched his fist.

"Well, if we're almost to Hogwarts, then we still have a few minutes," Almalia said. She lay down, still on top of Harry, and curled up for a catnap.

"Geroff, Almalia. We've barely even met and already you're lying on top of me! I just don't feel comfortable with this. Sorry," Harry said, seeing the hurt look on Ron's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Almalia exclaimed. "I must have gotten a little carried away! Forgive me!" She got up and moved herself off of the boy.

"Thanks. No offense or anything, you know."

"Oh, of course! My fault completely!"

The four students heard the train whistle. "Well, we're there!" Harry said. He went to his trunk and pulled out a bottle of Sparkling Cider and a bag of plastic goblets. "To celebrate the beginning of another school year!"

Both Almalia and Ron stared at the bottle skeptically.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Oh, it's just like carbonated apple cider, nothing more. No alcohol or anything in it!" Harry assured him.

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this one, buddy." Harry poured him a bit and let him taste it.

"Ptooie!" Ron exclaimed after swallowing. "That stuff is rancid!"

The three others laughed, then drank their cider and prepared to get off and begin another fun, yet challenging year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! I'm finished with Chapter 1! Chapter 2 to come very soon: probably tomorrow or something. Please review!


	3. The Sorting

****

Author's Note: Do not read this unless you plan on reviewing it! And don't laugh at my Sorting Hat song. I know it's really stupid.

****

*~*Chapter 2--The Sorting*~*

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped out of the train at Hogwarts, closely followed by Almalia. Harry took a deep breath.

"Oh, God it feels so good to be back!" he said. "If Dumbledore makes me spend one more summer with those--those. . . . . oh I don't know what they are! If he makes me spend one more summer with the Dursleys, I swear, I'll. . . . I'll. . . . Okay I'll shut up now."

Almalia and Hermione giggled while Ron tried not to smile.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at them.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing Harry in the direction of the Hogwarts castle. "We'd better get a move on! Look, everyone else is already headed over there!"

They went to the entryway and up the stairs to where the Sorting Ceremony was to take place for the first-years. Hermione eagerly began to look around at all the new kids.

"What are you looking for, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"My cousin wrote to me and told me that she got accepted into Hogwarts! I'm looking for her!"

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"She lives in a wizarding family. She never told me she lived in one, and I scolded her for that. Her name is Algorithia Starbit. I hope she's a Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron began scanning the crowd for someone who looked remotely like Hermione.

"Is that her over there?" asked Almalia, pointing to a girl who was unmistakably related to Hermione.

"Yes! Algorithia!" Hermione called. "Algorithia!"

The bushy-haired first-year turned and looked for where the voice was coming from. Hermione threw up her hands and began waving them around wildly.

Harry grabbed hold of them and pulled them down. "Herm, you're embarrassing me! You look like someone who just got hexed with Jelly Arms!"

"Hermione, there you are! I've been looking for you since I got here!" came a voice from behind them. Hermione pushed Harry away and ran to her cousin.

"Oh, Algorithia, I missed you so much!" she said, giving the smaller girl a hug.

"Yeah, I missed you, too!" Algorithia's voice was small and squeaky, much like Gamadri's had been in Harry's dream. This occurred to him, and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione, seeing the thoughtful look on her friend's face.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed quickly. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"Hm." It was now Hermione's turn to eye _him_ strangely. She raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. No, wait. Oh, I'll tell you and Ron later."

"Not me?" asked Almalia, sounding very left out.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand it. Only my best friends do, no offense."

Almalia crossed her arms and began to pout, making herself look very much like a two-year-old.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her cousin. "So, what house are you hoping to get into?" she asked.

"Well, at first I thought Ravenclaw, because my boyfriend is most likely going to be in there."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah! See the guy with freckles and brown hair over there?" She pointed at a boy who was talking to Seamus Finnigan.

"Yes. Is that him?"

"Mm-hm." Algorithia caught his attention and waved flirtatiously at him while batting her eyes.

Hermione snorted, causing her cousin to turn and face at her, her face slightly red.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, in exactly the same way Harry had.

"Well, anyway, back to the houses. Since you're in Gryffindor, I really want to be in there so I can bug you!"

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. "Typical," she muttered.

"What was that?" asked Algorithia, raising one eyebrow like her cousin did so often. "Sorry, you must have said it too quietly."

"Sh!" Harry said to the two girls. "Dumbledore's coming, and he has the Sorting Hat!"

They watched as the tall man brought the ragged old hat forward and set it down on a stool in the middle of the Great Hall.

Then they listened with interest to the Hat's new song:

__

Hello one and all

This year is about to start

But before you stuff your faces

Please hear my little part

I'm the one who tells you

The house in which you'll be

I judge by character and goals

Not money or blood, you see

The houses made by the mighty four

Are still here to this day

So listen while I tell you

What each of them would say

Great Gryffindor would say "Hello!

You seem like a brave child!

I'd like you in my house this year

And every year for a while."

Kind Hufflepuff with goals enough

Would say, "Greetings, my friend!

We Hufflepuffs strive to do good

And help others till the end."

Sly Slytherin, picking carefully

Would say, "I love my house!

The ones in there grow to be great

And all without a doubt!"

Wise Ravenclaw, with ready mind

And endless cunning wit

Says, "I enjoy the company

Of those who aren't gits."

So there you have it, ladies and gents,

The quotes of Hogwarts four

So put me on, don't be afraid

And question me no more!

And with that, the entire hall burst into applause.

"Seems like the other songs were a heck of a lot better than that one, but oh well!" said Harry, shrugging. "The hat must be getting old and losing its touch."

Professor McGonagall stepped up with her annual first-year list. "Abernathy, Ken!" A small, pudgy boy toddled up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Acker, Dennis!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bourgeon, Phyllis!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Callistrode, Kelly!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Callistrode, Kendon!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Callistrode, Kendra!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with applause as Kendra Callistrode walked smugly over to join their table.

She took one look at everyone, taking in their faces as "Everna, Ilian" became a Ravenclaw.

Finally, Algorithia's name was called.

"Granger, Algorithia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione looked very disappointed, and Algorithia shot her a mournful look before putting a smile on her face and walking over to join her "boyfriend.

They sat through the rest of the sorting, and as "Zellani, Nathan!" became another Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Oh, wait, Albus! We forgot about the new sixth-year!" called Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, yes, we did, didn't we?" Dumbledore said, sitting back down.

Almalia had suddenly turned a very pale white.

"What is it, Almalia?" asked Ron, rushing to her side.

"That hat--can it. . . . read your mind?" she whispered.

"Well, yeah, in a way it can. It reads your character more than your thoughts," Harry replied.

Almalia gulped and gripped the edge of her chair.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She sounded like she was lying, but no one wanted to say anything that might have led to an argument.

"Ferinthrup, Almalia!"

Almalia got up and slowly, almost hesitantly, walked up to the stool. She placed the hat on and began to think.

_You put me in Gryffindor or else I'll make sure that you are destroyed!_ she thought at the hat.

_Well with that attitude, you belong in Slytherin,_ the hat replied.

_Put me in Gryffindor or else! I don't want to be in Slytherin, I don't want to be in Hufflepuff, I don't want to be in Ravenclaw! Put me in GRYFFINDOR!_ She almost shouted that out loud, but remembered everyone else was in the room.

_I know what your plans are, and Slytherin is full of Harry-haters._

Almalia opened her eyes. _Really? Well, be that as it may, I have two reasons why I cannot go there. One, you are on Dumbledore's side, so you may very well be trying to trick me. Two, I have orders from my master to go to Gryffindor._

The hat sighed in Almalia's head. _Well, if you're absolutely sure._

Yes, I am, she thought firmly.

_Very well._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

No one cheered. They were all looking at her strangely. All four house members were staring at her. The hat hadn't even taken that long to sort Harry Potter! Even the teachers were eyeing her suspiciously.

Although she was melting of embarrassment inside, Almalia held her head high and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What did you say to that hat?" Harry whispered when she had sat down.

"Oh, shut up," she said crossly.

Dumbledore stood up again, causing the entire Hall to look at him rather than Almalia. "Ahem, well. Uh, welcome, everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! As most of you know, Hogsmeade is off limits to first- and second-year students. I look forward to an eventful, wonderful year with you all! Now eat up!"

The Hall burst into applause again and began to eat the food that appeared on the tables.

Almalia ate very slowly and played with her food. She kept on thinking, _What if the hat tells Dumbledore? What if my master's plans are too hard for me? What if. . . what if Harry finds out?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 to come very soon. Please review!


	4. Dreams (A Really Short Chapter)

****

*~*Chapter 3--Dreams*~*

(A Really Short Chapter)

Gamadri flung up her hands to stop him from cursing her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BUMBLING FOOL DUMBLEDORE MIGHT FIND OUT?" Voldemort screamed. "Gamadri, if he finds out _anything_, my entire plan is ruined! You know that!"

"Yes, Master, I do know that," Gamadri said, fighting back tears.

"Gamadri. I have planned and planned for this. If you mess it up now, you do not know what kind of pain you will experience. Do you want a taste of it?"

"No, please Master, no!"

_"Crucio!"_

Gamadri screamed. Her hands wrapped themselves around her stomach and tried to stop the immense pain she felt. No, it was beyond pain. It was beyond Death itself.

"Oh, God! Master just kill me and get it over with! Don't do this to me!" she screamed. It was as though a thousand knives were gutting her, as if a thousand sharks were tearing her to pieces.

Voldemort lifted his wand, and her pain stopped.

"Almalia? Almalia!" he said. "ALMALIA!"

He turned into Harry, who was as sweaty as she was. "Did you see it?" she whispered. He nodded. "That was my sister. My twin. She betrayed me and chose to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I can feel her pain as much as if it were my own." Tears were flowing down the beautiful girl's face.

Harry wiped her eyes and her cheek with his thumb. "It's okay. It's okay, Almalia. Dumbledore won't let him get to you here." She hugged him close for comfort and he held her, cradling her and soothing her.

"Harry, I'm afraid," she sobbed. "For her, for me, for you--"

"Why for me?"

"Because _you_ are what he wants! Don't you realize that? I don't want anything to happen to you! I--I. . . . "

"You what?" Harry asked gently.

"I love you," she whispered.

Harry blinked. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. "Don't worry. I'll look out for myself _and_ you. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm afraid to. After that pain, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to sleep again."

"You will. Don't worry." Then he kissed her, gently and quickly. "Good night."

"Harry! What are you doing in the girls' dormitory?" came Hermione's stern voice.

Harry and Almalia jumped. They hadn't even known she was awake.

"Oh, I heard Almalia scream and I thought she was having the same dream I was because I was screaming, too."

"Why were you screaming?" Almalia asked.

"I usually feel pain when he puts the Cruciatus Curse on someone and I can see it," Harry explained.

"Ah," said Hermione, sounding very suspicious. "Well, you'd better get back to the boys' dorm before some other girl wakes up and calls McGonagall."

"Good idea. Good night, you two."

He walked back to the boys' dorm and got in bed. He recalled the dream he'd had at the Dursleys'. Come to think of it, the girl in the first dream was blonde. The girl in tonight's dream had been a redhead, just like Almalia.

_There's something really weird going on. It's got to have something to do with Almalia, I just don't know what! _Harry thought.

Then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Almalia, meanwhile, was staring at the ceiling of the bunk she and Hermione were sharing. She heard a voice speak to her, and she could tell that no one else could hear it.

_Well done, Gamadri, my servant. Your lies are wonderful. Keep them up, and we'll have that ignorant, annoying boy in no time._


End file.
